glee_the_next_generation_this_is_the_futurefandomcom-20200214-history
Decisions Need To Be Made
Overview After dating Charlie for a week, Christina realizes she doesn’t want to be a Cheerio. So she quits and joins the glee club. Meanwhile, Clara tries to keep Robert before he goes out with Beth. Episode Previously on Glee: The Next Generation… Christina and Charlie have been dating for two weeks and they had shared their first kiss. Christina can actually sing, but she hides it so her dad won't make her join glee club. Beth likes Robert, but Clara likes Robert also; even though Robert seems to still have feelings for Clara. And that's what you missed on…GLEE: TNG! ***In Sue's office*** "You can't quit the cheerios!" Sue exclaimed. "You either die or I kick you off!" "I'm sorry, coach, but it's not me," Christina said. "You're my captain! I need you!" "I guess you'll have to find someone else." "I knew it! It's Schue's plan to get back at me!" "No…it's my choice…he doesn't know I'm quitting." "Who supposed to do the five hour long routine? I guess I have to do something about immigrants." Christina looked at her confused. "Anyway, I knew you were like your father. You guys both wear vests!" "This is the only vest I own." Christina said. "Whatever go!" (Christina:) ***In Glee Club*** Everyone was sitting around. Will was doing some paperwork when Christina walked in. Everyone turned to her in surprise. She wasn't wearing a Cheerios outfit! "Hey everyone!" Christina smiled. Will look at her confused. "Uh, Christina everything ok?" Will asked. "Yeah, I thought I join the glee club!" everyone looked at her like she was on crack. "That's great!" "She has to audition!" Annabel said, glaring at her. "I got a song!" Christina went over to the musicians. "Robert can you help?" "Sure" he said. (Christina and Robert:) Everyone clapped. "Welcome to the glee club!" Will exclaimed. ***At Beth's locker*** Clara walked up to Beth's locker. "Stay away from my man," Clara slammed Beth's locker. "Clear?" "Excuse me, who's your man?" Beth asked. "Don't play stupid with me, slut." Clara smirked. "And for the record, just because you sang a song with him doesn't make you guys' official." "I happen to know Robert loves me." "Find another man." Clara walks away. ***Later, at Christina's locker*** "She is such a bitch," Beth yelled in in frustration. "Chrissy, if you were there you be mad too." "Beth, as much as I love seeing a cat fight, I need to go," Christina replied. "What during a crisis like this?" "You'll live!" "Whatever" Beth walked to her locker, as she went into her locker she saw Clara walked by Robert, Robert looked down at Clara's bottom. IT WAS WAR! (Mercedes) and Clara (Santana) Will intersected in and said: "Ok guys enough! You can fight in song, but that's it!" "Tell the stick figure," Beth said. Clara looks at Will and says: "I understand." Then she pushed Beth. Beth tried to push back, but Will stopped them. "ENOUGH!" He yelled. "Give up while you're ahead, Corcoran, he's got his eyes on me." Clara said, as she left. ***At Beth's house*** "Mom I'm home" Beth yelled. Oh yeah she's not my mom. "Hey honey how was your day?" Shelby asked. "It was good." Beth lied through her teeth. "Mom?" "Yeah?" "What were my parents like?" "Beth, I've told you already!" "Tell me again." "Your mom was a Cheerio like you, she had you when she was sixteen." "Ok." ***Transition to Auditorium*** (Beth:) ***Christina's locker*** "Hey," Charlie said. "Hey," she replied. They kissed. "So why did you quit the Cheerios? Don't you love cheerleading?" "Yeah, but it wasn't me." "So, you joined Glee Club, cause that's you?" "We'll see." Christina closed her locker. "Why not should I take a crazy chance?" ***Auditorium*** Notes *Christina is the sixth character to quit the Cheerios in the Glee franchise, the first five were: Mercedes Jones, Kurt Hummel (even if it's not shown), Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez, and Brittany Pierce. Category:Season one Category:Episode six Category:Non-themed episodes